Birthday
by Irenyla
Summary: Saat Miku melupakan ulang tahun Len/jelek/gaje/ficlet Happy birthday, nee-chan


"Tanjoubi omedetou, Kagamine-kun, Rin-chan!"

"Arigatou, Luka-san/Luka-chan."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kagamine twins."

"Terima kasih, Yuuma-san!"

* * *

Birthday

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Yang jelas Vocaloid bukan punya Ira/pundung

Warning: Semua karakter yang ada di sini berumur 15 tahun! OOC, typo, klise dll.

Happy birthday, Neko-nee! ^^

* * *

Greeek. Pintu kelas 3-2 terbuka.

Sosok gadis berambut toska twintail masuk.

"Lho, kok kalian bawa-bawa kado? Siapa yang ulang tahun?" Hatsune Miku–nama gadis twintail ini–kebingungan.

"Miku-chan, kau lupa hari ini hari ulang tahun, Rin-chan dan Kagamine-kun?" ucap Megurine Luka.

"Hari... Ini...?" mendadak pikiran Miku blank.

"Uhn..." jawab Nekomura Iroha.

"AAAAAHHHH! MAAFKAN AKU LEN-KUUN! AKU MELUPAKAN HARI ULANG TAHUNMU!" Miku histeris tatkala melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih? Yup! Mereka jadian sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Len-kun, Rin-chan!" Miku langsung menyalami mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, Miku-chan!" ucap Kagamine Rin riang.

"Uhn... Yeah... Terima kasih, Miku-chan." ucap Kagamine Len. Paham dengan sifat pelupa Miku.

"Maafkan aku. Kadonya akan kuberikan sepulang sekolah." Miku membungkuk meminta maaf pada dua Kagamine itu.

"Tidak masalah bagi kami, Miku-chan." Rin tertawa renyah melihat Miku yang sepertinya gugup sekali.

"Rin-nee benar, Miku-chan. Ucapanmu sudah berarti bagiku." ucap Len.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Hahahahahahahaha!" tawa sekelas pecah melihat Len berkata begitu. Len yang dingin berkata seperti itu.

"Kau berkata seperti itu hanya di depan Hatsune-san, Len?" Gakupo berkata. Masih dengan perut sakit karena tertawa.

"Urusai!" ck... Dua orang ini kompak sekali.

* * *

'Aku harus membuat apa, ya?' Miku berpikir sambil berjalan pulang. Dia ingin membuat kue untuk Len. Tapi tidak tahu membuat kue apa. Inginnya sih yang praktis.

"Ah! Lebih baik pulang dulu!" Miku berlari pulang ketika melihat langit yang mulai mendung.

'Hmmm... Mungkin lebih baik membuat chocolate cookies, ya?' pikir Miku sambil membalik-balik buku masakan mamanya.

Miku memeriksa celengannya dan mengambil sejumlah uang untuk berbelanja bahan chocolate cookies.

Juga mencatat bahan-bahan chocolate cookies.

Kemudian Miku berlari pergi ke supermarket.

"Hufff... Mana pake kehujanan lagi..." gerutu Miku saat dia sampai di rumahnya.

Miku sempat kehujanan. Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama, Miku menerobos hujan dan berlari pulang.

Setelah berganti baju, Miku menuju dapur dan mulai membuat chocolate cookies.

Mulai dari mengocok adonan, menaburkan chocolate chip sampai memasukkannya ke oven.

"Selesai!" seru Miku riang. Dia mengeluarkan loyang cookies dari oven.

Miku mengambil satu dari beberapa potong cookiesnya. Untuk memastikan bahwa rasanya enak.

"Sukses besar!" Miku kembali berseru riang saat cookie-nya berhasil. Rasanya enak. Menurut Miku.

Miku kemudia membungkus cookie-cookie ini di plastik dan mengikatnya dengan pita untuk Rin dan di kotak berhiaskan love dengan latar biru untuk Len.

Kemudian Miku segera berlari ke rumah dua Kagamine itu.

* * *

Ting Tong.

Miku membunyikan bel rumah keluarga Kagamine.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru sebuah suara–yang di kenali Miku sebagai suara Len–dari dalam.

Tidak lama, pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Ah... Miku-chan." sapa Len yang membukakan pintu.

"A-aku ingin menyerahkan kado." Miku mulai merona.

"Ini untuk Rin-chan dan ini..." Miku menyerahkan cookies dalam pembungkus plastik itu duluan.

"Dan ini untukmu, Len-kun!" Miku merona berat saat menyerahkan cookies untuk Len.

Len sempat terperangah sebelum kemudian mengambil cookies bagiannya.

"A-ah... Ayo masuk dulu, Miku-chan." ajak Len yang rupanya merona juga.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya mengantarkan kado untuk kalian." sahut Miku. Rona merah di pipinya belum hilang.

"Jaa ne, Len-kun." Miku berbalik pergi sebelum Len menahan lengannya yang membuatnya meghadap Len.

"Arigatou, Miku-chan~" Len mengecup dahi Miku.

Miku membatu. Ingin menambahkan rona merah di wajahnya yang sayangnya sudah tidak bisa.

"Jaa ne, Miku-chan," Len berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Miku yang masih membatu di depan pintunya.

Setelah Miku sadar(?), Miku segera berlari pulang. Malu mengingat dia di kecup oleh Len. Ya, meski hanya di dahi.

Miku berhenti dari larinya. Kemudian meraba dahinya, membayangkan bekas kecupan Len.

Dan wajah Miku kembali merona, "Kyaaaaa~"

End

* * *

Bacotan

Happy besdey(?), Neko-nee. Maaf Ira cuma ngadoin ini.

Hahahaha, apa ini?! Udah klise, nggak berasa lagi romancenya!/banting naskah

Minori: Ira ^^"/sweatdrop

Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan, Neko-nee/pundung

Ira bukan imouto yang baik/garuk kasur/yha

Review, Minna-san?


End file.
